fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Othrys
'Othrys '(オスリス Osurisu) is an independent country. Geography Othrys is located off the southern coast of Ishgar. It is an archipelago, made up of a variety of islands. Generally, the nation is mountainous, although some islands are more forested. To adapt to their climate, cities have generally been built either inside the mountains or caves or in domed cities atop the mountains. Boros The largest island in the archipelago of Othrys, located centrally out of all the islands, it takes up approximately 55% of Othrys' landmass. Boros' much larger landmass allows it to possess many different types of environments, in comparison to other islands which only has one or two at best. There are large forests, various lakes, and the second largest mountain range in the country. Boros is also considered the capital island, being home to both the executive (Tam) and legislative (Gaia) capitals. As such, it has the largest military presence, with the Cardinals being stationed and operating directly out of the island. Economy Despite the desolate appearance of Othrys' landscape, it still possesses a bustling economy. Inside its mountains are various rare and powerful ores. It possesses huge reserves of rare minerals, including Adamantine. Also, there are large reserves of untapped pools of liquid eternano. These liquid pools can be hardened into solid lacrima, and programmed to have different effects. As Othrys possesses these vast reserves of materials, its primary export is both refined forms of their ores and lacrima. Both of these industries, due to their importance to the economy, have been nationalized, and are heavily regulated by the government. Government Othrys utilizes a monarchy, but it is more similar to a constitutional monarchy. Its current king and executive body is Cronus Saturnalia. The king is able to pass executive acts, pardon criminals, and holds complete control over the military. The king will not necessarily be succeeded by their offspring, as the king can choose whoever they wish to take the throne after they either die or abdicate. Those in the line of succession are referred to as princes, regardless of gender. The one first in line for the crown is referred to as the crown prince. Othrys also possesses a parliament, which acts as the legislative body. They create and enforce the laws created on the home front, as well as determining international policy. Although the king is allowed to veto certain laws, parliament can overturn a veto with a 2/3 majority to stop the veto. The parliament utilizes a bicameral system. Any law requires a majority vote in both houses in order to pass, and must pass in one house before the other. The executive capital of Othrys is Tam. The legislative capital is in the underground city of Gaia. Both cities are located on Othrys' largest island, Boros. Military Othrys utilizes a powerful army. While not the largest, and also preferring to avoid conflict, it is recognized as a dangerous adversary due to the astounding power of its individual warriors. Citizens are required to serve in the military for five years after turning 20, although this time can be decreased depending on the actions taken by the individual. Its military possesses seven generals, each one stationed on one of the different islands of Othrys, save for Boros. Boros instead possesses the Cardinals four Mages in Othrys who are regarded as the strongest and most talented mages in all of Othrys. They possess absolute authority in military matters, and are capable of taking command of a lower-ranking general's army if need be. They only take orders from the king. Each Cardinal leads its own military division, with each patrolling the different quadrants of Boros based on the cardinal directions. The Cardinals are considered equal in rank and importance. The king is the highest authority in the military, with the king having final say on all military decisions and being able to override the orders of even the Cardinals. Generally, as the military handles most affairs, there is a small number of mercenary guilds, especially in comparison to other lands such as Ishgar. The military's proactive approach to crime also greatly decreases the number of Dark Guilds within Othrys, with very few well-organized groups remaining. Culture Othrans are a strong, yet peaceful people, capable of coexisting with many different species and races. They lack prejudice and see each other as equals, preferring to judge others based on the content of their character as opposed to any first impressions. This can lead them to occasionally be overly trusting, however, which leads to the stereotype that Othrans will believe anything you tell them. The most widely received religion in Othrys is called Ouranism, the belief in an impassive and dispassionate god, who relies on humans in the same manner a human relies on their cells. As such, Othrys has no national, religious holidays. There are holidays that are celebrated, most notably the weeklong Saturnalia Festival, a holiday where the government gives back to the the lower-class through the giving of either wealth or presents. This holiday is most enjoyed in the capitals of Tam and Gaia. Several aristocrats in the upper echelons of Othran society also participate in the giving of presents to the lower class. In Othrys, when a couple marries, it is not customary for either spouse to take the other's surname, as it is believed to lower the status of the other spouse and is overall insulting. Any children a married couple produces are allowed to choose their own surnames at the age of 10. Ordinarily, the child will choose the surname of one or both of their parents, although some exceptions occur. Trivia * Othrys is believed to be the mountain that the Mount Olympus was located on. * Anyone is allowed to make a character originating from Othrys or a member of the military, but the user must inform Black Dwarf Star. Category:Countries